kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:System/Skills
20 Skills, all from the LN Suggestions: *Magic Power -> Magic Power Attack *n%I=W -> n% I = W *Heresy Attack -> Heretic Attack *Magic Conferment (new skill, co-exists with Magic Power Conferment) *Swimming -> Swim *Impact Nullification (new skill) *Long-Distance Vision (new skill, evolves/integrates from Clairvoyance) *Magic Attack (new skill, possibly evolves into Magic Power Attack) *Greater Probability Correction -> Probability Correction *Complete Pain Mitigation -> Pain Super-Mitigation (possibly evolves into Suffering Nullification) *Ice Resistance (new skill) *Light Enhancement (new skill) *Light Attack (new skill) *Status Condition Resistance (new skill) *Status Condition Super-Resistance (new skill) *Earth Super-Enhancement (new skill) (seen in in Feirune) *Exhaustion Nullification (new skill) *Commander -> Command (Commander is a title; Command is the skill) *Acceleration -> Rapid Movement **Rapid Movement is seen as speed tier-2 in Rend **Acceleration is an active skill for Feirune, who also has Skanda **Although acceleration is used as speed tier-2 for Kagna, Hugo and Arch *Status Condition Enhancement (new skill) See System/Skills/Parsimonious for additional citations Cheldrath (talk) 09:14, February 23, 2019 (UTC) : huh I thought I added all these. I knew there where a bunch I put into excel that I was forgetting. Thanks :NoGround (talk) 16:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC) : As an extra tidbit, I did not include Status Condition Resistance tiers 1 and 2 because it is implied as a combined skill for all Status Conditions. It is fine that it is separated in Parsimonious, but the main page is condensed. Can you also provide where you found Acceleration to be an active skill? Up until this point it has been in the same area as the other passive stat Skills representing Speed Ability. I'd like to look at it myself. Regarding WN Source If we've passed a point in the WN that has a skill/title that is not included in the Light Novel, they should not be here. I want to say let's make a page regarding all the differences between the two, but that would be tedium. I will leave it up to discretion. For now, I have left the edits for the WN Skills in, but will remove them after discussion about where to place them concludes. NoGround (talk) 06:27, March 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- Proposal for a Skills/Full page I suggest we merge each of the skill groups like System/Skills/Attack Skills into Skills/Full. Skills/Full would include WN-only Skills, each skill would have citations, and would have: *sections of skill groups (e.g. Status Skills) *subsections of skill series (e.g. HP regen) *sub-subsections of individual Skills (e.g. HP Ultra-fast Recovery) In the meantime, I think it's fine to delete the WN-only Skills from Skills, seeing as they're in System/Skills/Parsimonious. Cheldrath (talk) 17:43, March 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Hmmm, thinking about it, we would have 3 pages for "full" skill pages. Maybe it should just be Skills/Web Novel, and include citations for Skills only present there in the same format as the sub-pages. I would like to keep the subpages as separate from the main page, just for easier reading than the long lists of Skills and System/Skills/Parsimonious. At that point it's about legibility. Skills/Web Novel would be small sub-page included at the bottom of both Skills and System/Skills/Parsimonious. :NoGround (talk) 16:07, March 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- 'Precise magic power operation' should probably be the tier 2 of 'magic power operation' like it is on the magic Skills subpage thing. Thecoal (talk) 04:37, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :Good call, I made the changes :NoGround (talk) 21:36, July 23, 2019 (UTC)